How Lovely
by Partners-N-Crime
Summary: Satoshi wants to see how lovely Keiichi is when he sleeps.  Lovely is an understatement.  Sato/Keii crack!fic XD Rated T for Satoshi's  romantically  perverted mind.


**A/N:** **It's been awhile since I wrote a stupid Keii/Sato oneshot...XD I felt it was needed.** **And this is about as stupid as it gets. Yay for crack!fics (kinda).**

* * *

><p>Satoshi wasn't exactly sure where he had heard it first. It was a popular belief, portrayed in many romance movies and books a plenty (not that Satoshi watched or read anything of the sort on a daily basis. That's preposterous.). That being said, it was almost impossible to determine when the idea had first been introduced to him. No matter, he believed it to be true, since nothing had proved it wrong yet. Satoko looked like an angel when she slept, despite how devilish she could act while conscious. When Rika would spend the night at their house, she too looked so happy and peaceful. Of course, Satoshi realized she looked like that when she was awake as well, so maybe she didn't count. He'd witnessed Mion fall asleep in class once, and before Chie-sensei woke her up, Satoshi noticed that even she looked tranquil. So far, the belief that people looked younger, happier, and peaceful when they slept had remained true. In the movies and books Satoshi had come across (unwillingly, of course) it seemed to be even truer when you were watching the one you loved. The person awake would brush back the bangs of the sleeping other or lovingly caress their cheek as they smiled to themselves and thought about how beautiful their lover was. Satoshi believed all this to be true, until he met the one he loved. Until he met Keiichi.<p>

Satoshi was excited. It was his first time spending the night at Keiichi's since they'd made embarrassed confessions to each other. All other nights he'd spent with Keiichi, he'd either fallen asleep before the other, or Keiichi would find some awkward position to fall asleep in to where Satoshi couldn't admire him. Tonight would be different. They were together now. He could barely contain his bubbling excitement and romantic fantasies as he walked up to Keiichi's back door. It was just getting dark when he knocked once on the door before letting himself in. As he took his shoes off at the entrance, Keiichi slid in to greet him.

"Hey," He uttered casually as he caught himself before he fell. Socks on wood floor proved to be slick when sliding around. Satoshi found himself half hoping the other would've fallen on him. It would've been just like one of those scenes from the shoujo manga he – er – Satoko read. However, he wasn't so lucky. Keiichi grinned that carefree grin of his as he led Satoshi into his house.

"Dad's in one of his workshops working on some kinda art project and my Mom's out shopping right now," Keiichi told him as he stepped into the living room. Satoshi found his mind wandering as soon as he realized they'd be alone. Keiichi interrupted his lewd seconds later.

"Wanna watch a movie?"

Satoshi nodded immediately, not thinking. While his prior fantasy hadn't come through, maybe another one could. If they watched a horror movie…Satoshi had to bite back a grin.

Unfortunately, Lady Luck wasn't smiling down on him. Keiichi had chose some stupid slap stick comedy he found to be utterly hilarious. Satoshi was too disappointed to laugh. As the movie progressed, his disappointment melted when he saw how much fun Keiichi was having. At least they were sitting close to each other. After the movie reached half way, Keiichi looked over at him.

"Want some popcorn?"

Satoshi thought about it a second or two. Before he could say yes, his mind began to drift dangerously again. Keiichi would be out in the kitchen, back to him. Satoshi could sneak up behind him and wrap his arms around his waist while softly kissing the back of his neck. Keiichi would gasp and tense up under his embrace as he set down whatever he was doing. He'd attempt to turn and look at the other, saying something like,

"Satoshi…nngh, not here… my parents could-"

But Satoshi would hold him fast and nip at his ear, while his hand snaked its way up Keiichi's shirt.

"Satoshi?"

The blonde snapped out of it, his cheeks feeling hot. Keiichi was leaning in closer to him, staring curiously.

"Quit spacing out on me," he laughed and hit the other playfully as he stood up. "I'll be right back with the food,"

Satoshi watched him go as he rubbed his arm. His embarrassment wouldn't allow him to move. He couldn't believe how far he'd let that daydream go. When Keiichi reemerged a few minutes later with a large bowl of popcorn, Satoshi still hadn't quite recovered. Keiichi flopped back in his seat and placed the bowl of popcorn between them. Satoshi watched as he grabbed a fistful of popcorn and shoveled it in his mouth. Maybe if they reached into the bowl and the same time and their hands brushed together… That one had to work! It was just like in the movies!

Their hands would brush each other. Keiichi would pull away all embarrassed and adorable like. Satoshi would smile and set the popcorn bowl on the floor as he leaned over towards the other. Keiichi would try and scoot farther away, only to find he had no where to go. Satoshi would place his hand over Keiichi's and cup his chin with his other hand. He'd lean in and-

"You're spacing again. If you want popcorn, get it now, I've almost ate it all," Keiichi interrupted his thoughts once more. Satoshi found himself blushing again. Not only was he having dirty fantasies about the one right next to him, but he wasted the chance to fulfill it. He bit back a sigh and grabbed the last of the popcorn. Tonight, was his only chance now. He was going to make that a reality. He wanted to see how beautiful Keiichi looked when asleep.

By the time the movie was over, it was pretty late in the night. Keiichi stood up and stretched.

"I don't know about you, but I'm kind of tired…I probably stayed up a little too late last night…" The brunette chuckled as he helped the other up. Satoshi smiled.

"Don't worry, I'm tired too…"

This was it. It was going to happen. Satoshi's smile grew wider. The house was dark now dark as they climbed the stairs to Keiichi's room. Once inside, both changed into old T-shirts and their boxers (Satoshi fought the urge to watch the other change) and Keiichi climbed into his futon.

"G'night," he mumbled as he rolled over. Satoshi frowned slightly. That was it? Keiichi wasn't even acting like they were together… The blonde gathered all the courage he could before crawling into Keiichi's futon. He felt the other tense. Satoshi reached across and pulled him close to him.

"Good night, Keiichi," He whispered. Keiichi rolled over so they were face to face. In the darkness, Satoshi could see Keiichi was blushing. He was so cute. Satoshi pulled him closer and kissed the top of his head lovingly. Keiichi pulled back and smiled at the other. He slowly closed his eyes and Satoshi watched a little too eagerly. Now he would wait.

It didn't take long. Keiichi was asleep in a matter of minutes. It was then, Satoshi realized, that not everyone slept peacefully. Keiichi thrashed around quite a bit, punching Satoshi more than once. He snored, and even drooled a little. Satoshi found himself shocked at first. How had he not noticed this before? As another loud snore escaped Keiichi's gaping mouth, Satoshi couldn't hold his laughter any longer. He used the pillow to muffle his fits of laughter that lasted a few good seconds. After calming down, he gathered the other up in his arms, and closed his eyes. While it wasn't like every perfect fairy tale romance, it was Keiichi. His inner romanticist couldn't ask for anything better than that.


End file.
